Stronger Than You
by Poruporusama
Summary: Before Chara/Frisk fell. Another human fell. But this human was a little bit more than just human. He's Stronger than them. There will be fun times, until a certain human falls soon after him. When his friends slowly get taken away from him. He'll show the child no the monster, true DETERMINATION. Follows the Sasuke Narukami story-line.
1. (Tu)Toriel part 1

The teen groaned, stretching, as he opened his eyes.

His back was pretty sore from his fall.

He looked up and he couldn't even see sunlight.

How far did he fall?

Who was the boy?

Why, it was Sasuke Izanagi Narukami of course!

"Fucking, son of an Ukobach. My back."

He sat up, his vision slightly blurry, as he looked around.

"Welp, better find a way out, I guess."

He started walking and when through a doorway.

As he walked along the path, he spotted a bright gold flower with a face on it, he blinked and tried to ignore it, until it began talking, which stopped him

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

It said with a creepy cheerfulness.

"Hee hee hee..."

It giggled to itself.

"Somebody ought to teach you how things work down here!"

Little white diamond shapes appeared around the flower.

"Friendship around here is shared through these 'friendliness pellets' go ahead! try grabbing as many as you can!"

They start slowly going towards the teen but he slowly sidesteps, dodging them as he shakes his head.

The flower blinks, and his smile slightly fades.

"Hey buddy, you missed them."

It generates more and they go towards him, and once again he sidesteps.

The flower gains an angry expression.

"Is this a joke? Are you brain dead? Run. Into. The. ."

More appear and fly at him, and once again he sidesteps.

There was a pause and the flower suddenly gave a very very creepy grin.

"You know what's going on here don't you."

The teen blinked, feeling a sudden change of atmosphere.

"You just wanted to see me suffer."

Suddenly the teen was surrounded in the white bulle- Friendliness Pellets.

"DIE."

It gave a very creepy laugh as the bullets began to slowly float towards Sasuke.

His eyes were wide as he looked around and he slowly held his hand up, but as he was about to do something, he heard a dinging sound, and the pellets disappeared.

The flower's eyes widened as a fireball appeared and hit it, flinging it away.

The boy was eased and slowly closed his hand, putting his arm down.

Some kind of anthropomorphic goat female walked up to him, looking in the direction of where the flower disappeared to.

"What a terrible creature. Torturing such a poor, innocent youth."

She looked back at Sasuke and smiled.

"Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."

Sasuke bowed and smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you, Toriel. My name is Sasuke Izanagi Narukami."

She smiled.

"It has been quite some time since a human fell here. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way."

She turned and led him through a doorway.

After some time of walking they made their way to an entrance, as they entered, Sasuke saw some kind of shining light from the corner of his eye, but he ignored it for now.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one."

She said as they entered a room that had a switch on the wall, and a few stepping stones on the ground.

She began to explain that the entire place was booby trapped.

The teen blinked as he followed her down a long hallway.

Until she brought him to a dummy.

She told him to be nice to it and not to hurt it.

Sasuke tilted his head but shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright."

He awkwardly walked up to the dummy and reached out his hand.

"Hey I'm Sasuke it's nice to meet you."

But nothing happened.

It's just a dummy.

Toriel smiled and praised Sasuke.

After some time, Toriel let Sasuke try to do the puzzles by himself.

Through these mere acts, Sasuke slowly felt himself become closer to this woman.

Sasuke soon met a spider that was selling donuts, he smiled and bought a few.

On his way, Sasuke saw some kind of ghost laying down in his way.

"Oh, um, hello? Are you alright?"

"ooooh... Sorry... Am I in your way? I always seem to be in everyone's way... ooooh."

The teen held out his hand.

"I know I can't hold your hand or hug you or anything like that. But is there something I can do to help you at all?"

He asked down at the ghost.

The ghost blinked.

"ooooh... I guess... maybe if it isn't too much trouble... maybe you could remember my name? It's...It's Napstablook."

Sasuke smiled.

"Sure, Napstablook. I'll remember."

Sasuke felt a bond forming with this strange ghost.

In it's own way, the ghost seemed to be happy, and slowly disappeared.

Sasuke slowly made his way to a gate and walked through.

He was greeted by Toriel.

"Are you alright my child?"

Sasuke smiled.

"I'm fine, I made friends with a ghost named Napstablook, at least I think we're friends now."

Toriel smiled and brought Sasuke into a huge house.

"Welcome to your new home, my child! I hope you like it here!"


	2. (Tu)Toriel part 2

Guest asks: Now this is new, I haven't seen a sasuke centered undertale crossover fic so keep up the good work. Quick question though how old is sasuke and and what time frame is this sasuke from?, or are you making sasuke a little bit oc because he is definitely not as hostile or dark as in the anime.

Answer: To answer your first question Sasuke is about 16 or 17 or so. The time frame is actually set after my other story, "Arcana of An Avenger" so it's after the events of Persona 4. So he is actually not the dark or hostile version of himself in canon. He's a Persona using version of Sasuke. His arcana will be revealed when I get to it in the other story. I already know the ending I have set for the other story, so here's a tip. In the other story he's given a choice. To stay in the Persona universe or to go back to the Naruto universe. In this story, it's implied that he stayed in the Persona universe. Also near the end of the other story I'll be writing set paths for different storylines. Meaning, Sasuke will have done something with one of the Persona 4 characters that will help lead into a separate story line. Example: Sasuke spends time with Chie Satonaka and receives a Entrails Plushie, thus setting Sasuke towards the Kampfer storyline. These little events will be their own chapter in that story so you don't have to go searching for them in a huge wall of text.

Sorry for such a long explanation.

Sasuke followed Toriel into the house and she brought him to a small room that had two beds.

"I'll call you when I finish making pie, my child."

Sasuke blinks and shrugs, getting into the bed, slowly falling asleep.

.

..

...

Soon, Sasuke awoke and, on the floor, he saw a slice of Cinnamon-butterscotch pie.

He smiled and picked up a fork that was on the plate and began to eat.

When he finished he smiled and stood up, picking up the plate and fork, walking out, looking for the kitchen, he found Toriel sitting on an arm chair, reading a book.

"Hey um... Toriel? I-"

Toriel looked up from her book.

"Oh! Good morning my child! How did you sleep! Did you enjoy the pie?"

Sasuke blinked.

"Oh, I slept well and the pie was great."

She smiled.

"That's wonderful!"

Sasuke smiled and walked to the kitchen and put the plate and fork in the sink.

He wondered how she got plumbing from underground.

"Hey um... I'm sorry but, when can I go home?"

Toriel suddenly looked nervous and gave a look of desperation.

"W-What do you mean my child?! This is your home now!"

Sasuke gave a pained look.

"I'm sorry it's just... I need to get back... My brother is probably worried about me..."

Toriel became even more desperate.

"P-Please... Y-You're staying and that's final... My child..."

Sasuke couldn't meet her gaze it hurt him to see her like this.

He turned and started walking to the stairs to the lower level and started walking down a hallway.

He heard taps behind him and Toriel ran and stood between Sasuke and a big door.

"Go back up and be a good boy my child... I have to protect you from ASGORE."

Sasuke bit his lip, he had to be firm.

"I'm sorry, but I MUST go."

Toriel sighed.

"You must prove to me that you are ready to face the monsters outside these ruins!"

Toriel stands firm defending the gate.

Sasuke drew in a long breath.

Closing his eyes, he bit his lip.

Toriel breathed in.

"Are you ready my child?"

Sasuke opened his eyes revealing glowing yellow eyes.

"So be it. Come then."

Toriel's eyes widened but she began to shoot blast of fire at the teen.

Sasuke dodged out of the way.

He had an opening.

However, he chose mercy, he refused to fight back.

"Why aren't you fighting back my child, I told you to show me that you're ready!"

She shot fire at him again.

Once again, he dodged out of the way of the attacks.

Sasuke sighed and held out his hand.

A red circle of light surrounded his feet.

Toriel's eyes widened.

A red card slowly fell down, floating just above his hand, spinning slowly.

On one of the sides it had a goat head that looked similar to Toriel's.

"Per...so...na!"

He crushed the card around his fist, causing a glass breaking sound.

"Go! DVA!"

A big machine with a girl in it appeared behind Sasuke.

The boy crossed his arms and shouted.

"FUSION!"

The machine began to fuse with him and he was sitting inside a black and red version of the machine.

Toriel backed into the door and the boy aimed his guns at her, at first but then turned them away and shot at the wall next to her.

He looked down at the ground and transformed back, dismissing his persona.

"No, I refuse to harm you. You've done nothing but be kind to me and take care of me. Do you really expect me to fight you?!"

Toriel looked down, sad.

"I'm sorry I asked such a thing from you my child... I just... I wanted to know if you're really ready."

Sasuke walked to Toriel and kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"I'm ready, just please... Believe in me."

Toriel had tears streaming down her cheeks and hugged him back.

"Okay... I will, I'll believe in you. Just please remember. That I'm with you, always."

Sasuke hugged her tighter.

He felt he had an unbreakable bond with Toriel.

"Thank you and I will."

Toriel let go and began to leave.

She stopped and looked back at him and then continued.

Sasuke sighed and opened the door.

And what did he see?

Snow.


	3. Remember, I'm With You

(Youtube) watch?v=1i0GcfVtKC4

-I couldn't wait to write this. This is technically the second to last chapter of the story but I couldn't help myself. I had to write this now.

Sasuke waited at the gate.

He clenched his heart, feeling Asgore's soul enter him.

He heard everyone's voices.

He turned and saw the face of the child, no, that thing, across the hall from him.

He sighed.

"You didn't know what you got into. Somehow you can't go back even if you really wanted to. So what more can you do? Here in the end it's just me and you. You never wanted to play by all the rules. I knife in hand you are playing at the part of the fool. Here we go I will judge you thoroughly."

Sasuke's eyes glowed bright yellow.

"It's too late for apologies."

"Go ahead try to hit me if you're able. You'll soon find that mercy's of the table. Come then I'll show you what I'm made of. You'll soon find that' I'm made of their love.

This isn't what you want, yet it's what you asked for, curiosity over all your morals. You took away their happy ending. Resetting the world despite their warnings.

I am made o-o-o-o-of their lo-o-o-ove. Their lo-o-o-ove. Their lo-o-o-ove. Their lo-o-o-ove. Their lo-o-o-ove."

The child ran at Sasuke and the teen held out his hand. A card with a goat head appeared.

"Persona! Go! DVA!"

A machine with a girl inside appeared.

"Fusion!"

He began fusing and gained armor like the girl and was in his own suit of armor.

He quickly pushed a button and jumped out of the machine.  
"NERF THIS!"

He shouts as the machine flies at the child and explodes.

LOADING SAVE FILE

The child was back and ran at Sasuke again.

The teen held out his hand, and a new card appeared.

It had a picture of a fish woman.

"Persona! Go! Reinhardt!"

A huge man in mechanical armor, wielding a massive hammer appeared.

"Fusion!"

Sasuke fused and gained similar armor but his had golden lion heads as the decorations.

He slammed the hammer against the ground causing a huge shockwave.

"HAMMER DOWN."

The child fell to the ground.

Sasuke slammed the hammer on them.

LOADING SAVE FILE

The child came running, dashing left and right.

Another card appeared in Sasuke's hand.

The card had an image of a skeleton head.

"Persona! Go! Genji!"

A cybernetic samurai appeared and he began to fuse.

He wore the same armor but the green was orange.

He quickly pulled out a katana and twirled it.

"RYUUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!"

He swung the sword, which became a green dragon, decapitating the child.

LOADING SAVE FILE

The child ran at him again.

Another card appeared.

The card had a picture of a spider.

"Persona! Go! Mcree!"

A cowboy appeared behind Sasuke.

The teen began to fuse.

He had a red machine arm, and the same outfit as the Persona and a very dark blue.

"IT'S HIGH NOON!"

He narrowed his eyes and as the child came closer, he quickly pulled out a magnum and shot them in the head.

LOADING SAVE FILE

The child ran at him again.

Sasuke held out his hand and another card appeared.

The image kind of looked like Alphys.

"Persona! Go! Mei!"

A girl wearing big wooly clothing and holding an ice gun appeared.

He began to fuse and gain the clothes and the ice gun, but the clothes were silver colored.

He quickly grabbed a small machine and through it at the child.

"Dòng zhù! Bùxǔ zǒu!"

The machine let out a huge circle of ice, slowly freezing the child before they could get to Sasuke.

The teen aimed the ice gun and shot an ice shard at the child's head.

LOADING SAVE FILE

Another card appeared in front of Sasuke.

The card image looked like Mettaton.

He crushed the card.

"Persona! Go! Reaper!"

A cloaked grim reaper looking man with two guns appeared.

Sasuke began to fuse with it.

He looked the same, except the mask looked like a gaster blaster.

He quickly started spinning, shooting in all directions.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

The child was obliterated by bullets

LOADING SAVE FILE

Sasuke quickly ran at the child before they could do anything.

A card appeared.

It looked like that monster kid.

He clutched it.

"Persona! Go! Pharah!"

A woman in some kind of mecha like suit appeared.

As Sasuke jumped into the air, he fused with it.

He quickly pushed a button and thousands of missiles began shooting at the child.

"JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!"

The child exploded from the rockets.

LOADING SAVE FILE

The child stood there glaring at the teen.

Sasuke held out his hand, another card appeared.

The image was a gaster blaster.

"Persona! Go! Hanzo!"

A warrior wielding a futurist bow and arrows appeared next to him.

Sasuke began to fuse with the Persona.

He began to look like the Persona, except around his head, he wore a gaster blaster as a helmet.

Sasuke aimed his bow at the child and shot an arrow.

The child deflected the arrow with their knife.

The child grinned and asked if he misses his friends.

They ask if Sans really meant that much to him.

They ask if he really thinks he can honor Sans with this attempt to stop them.

Sasuke's left eye begins to glow blue.

"You dare, to lecture me about honor!? You are not worthy to say his name!"

Sasuke quickly dashes, picking up the arrow, and knocks it.

Sasuke's arm begins to glow blue as he aims at the child.

"RYUU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!"

He fired the now blue glowing arrow and suddenly in its place two spiraling blue dragons started spiraling towards the child.

The heads of the dragons were gaster blasters.

The dragons decimated the child.

LOADING SAVE FILE

Sasuke sighed.

"This is where it stops. This is where it ends. If you think you'll get past me, well you'd better think again. But no matter how I stall you, you don't give up your attack. Do you just like the feeling of your sins crawling down your back? Go ahead 'n try to kill me if you're able. But inside you know the end can't be evaded. You think I might decide to stop if you stay patient. But I am getting you with my DETERMINATION. And I know you made my friends all disappear. But everything they cared about is why I'm here. I am their VENGEANCE. I am their JUSTICE. I AM DETERMINATION!"

The child was about to run at Sasuke, but then he said something that stopped the child.

"I know who you are."

The child's eyes widen.

"You remember who I am? We knew that once in a timeline we had grown to be good friends. And yet you killed my friends, without giving them a chance. Every time I throw you down. I hope to kill you once again."

The child's eyes were wide.

Sasuke's left eye was starting to turn from yellow to orange to red.

"So go ahead and it me if you're able. All the hate that I can feel is unbearable. If you could only hit me once it would be over. But the consequences last forever. The flowers are in bloom as the birds will tell. It's a beautiful day to be burning in hell. They gave you advice, you chose GENOCIDE but I know how to make things right."

Sasuke could feel his heart beat and another card appeared.

The card looked like a certain child.

Frisk.

"Persona! Go! Mercy!"

An angel-like woman appeared and he began to fuse with it.

Sasuke held out his hand.

It glowed yellow.

"HEROES NEVER DIE!"

Suddenly a massive yellow light glows through the room.

Everyone that the child murdered was there, on the sidelines.

He unfused and stared at the child's shocked face.

"I AM MADE O-O-O-OF THEIR LO-O-O-OVE THEIR LO-O-O-OVE. AND IT'S STRONGER THAN YOU.

LO-O-O-O-OVE LO-O-O-O-OVE AND I KNOW WHAT TO DO! LO-O-O-O-OVE LO-O-O-O-OVE. I AM STRONGER THAN YOU!"

From the sidelines he heard everyone cheering him on.

[Toriel] "Come on! You can do it!"

[Asgore] "Hey, come on keep your head up."

[Mettaton] "Your will is strong my friend."

[Papyrus] "Every once in a while, you get a dud."

[Alphys] "Don't worry, I'll patch you up."

[Undyne] "Together, we can solve any problem!"

[Sans] "You are worthy!"

[Monster Kid] "You're amazing!"

[Temmie] "Sho 'em how iz dun!"

[Flowey] "Keep pushing forward!"

[Burgerpants] "Just win, baby!"

[Toriel] "I'll be watching over you!"

[Alphys] "Give it your all!"

[Papyrus] "Hold on a little longer!"

[Grillby] "No pain, no gain."

[Mettaton] "There's no time to dwell on the past!"

[Asgore] "You've gotta believe!"

[Sans] "You have done well."

[Temmie] "Com on fite four da footur!"

[Monster Kid] "I still love you!"

[Undyne] "Don't worry my friend. I will be your shield."

[Doggo] "I've got your back!"

[Greater dog] "Arf!"

[Flowey slowly becoming Asriel] "From one thing, know ten thousand things."

[Sans] "The universe shall embrace you."

[Burgerpants] "Hey we're on the same wavelength!"

[Papyrus] "Remember-"

[Toriel] "Remember-"

[Sans] "Remember-"

[All] "I'm with you."

FILE SAVED

THE WILLS OF YOUR FRIENDS FILLS YOU WITH DETERMINATION!

*Play music video at the top*

Tears were streaming down Sasuke's cheeks.

"Alright. I'm going to do this for you! ALL OF YOU!"

The child was backing away.

Sasuke's eyes changed to completely red.

"MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!"

The child ran out the door back towards the CORE.

FILE SAVED

THE HOPE TO PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS FILLS YOU WITH DETERMINATION

Sasuke ran out the door, chasing the child.

His friends followed him.

Sasuke quickly made hand signs.

"FIRE STYLE PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!"

He inhaled and shot flower like shots of fire at the child.

The child quickly did their best to dodge out of the way, but got hit by one.

They kept running.

Sasuke made more handsigns as they made their way to the underground portion of the house.

"FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!"

Sasuke inhaled and shot a big ball of fire out at the child.

The child quickly dodged out of the way.

FILE SAVED

THE KNOWLEDGE THE YOU HAVE THE POWER TO PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS FILLS YOU WITH DETERMINATION

They made it to the CORE.

He made more hand signs.

"FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!"

Sasuke shot a massive dragon made of fire at the child obliterating them.

LOADING SAVE FILE

The child quickly ran.

Sasuke and his friend continued chasing them.

Ran through the core, heading towards MTT Resort.

Soon they made their way there.

FILE SAVED

YOUR FRIENDS WORDS FILLS YOU WITH DETERMINATION

Sasuke made more hand signs.

He clutched his hand.

"CHIDORI!"

He dashed forward and stabbed his hand through the child's heart.

LOADING SAVE FILE

The child continued running.

Soon they made their way to the Hotlands.

FILE SAVED

THE HOPES AND DREAMS OF YOUR FRIENDS FILL YOU WITH DETERMINATION

Sasuke's eye began to bleed.

"INFERNO STYLE FLAME CONTROL!"

Sasuke blasted the child with a huge wave of black fire.

Obliterating the child.

LOADING SAVE FILE

They soon made their way back to Snowdin.

YOUR FRIENDS FILL YOU WITH DETERMINATION

Sasuke's curse mark activated.

His skin turned grey, his hair became long, and he grew hand like wings.

As they ran, he made hand signs.

He clutched his now clawed hand.

"CHIDORI LAMENT!"

His chidori covered hand began to glow grey.

He flew forward and stabbed the child, electrocuting them.

LOADING SAVE FILE

Soon they made their way back to the ruins, through Toriel's home, and to the place where this all began.

FILE SAVED

THE WILLS OF HUMAN AND MONSTER KIND FILL YOU WITH DETERMINATION

"Dead end..."

The teen clenched his fists.

"GO! SUSANO'O!"

Sasuke was surrounded by his Susano'o.

"Never come back."

The teen swung his arm and the Susano'o swung a massive sword decapitation the child, and their body disappeared.

SAVE FILE...DELETED

Sasuke panted hard, falling to his knees.

He felt a bony hand on his shoulder.

He turned and looked.

It was Sans.

Sasuke had tears in his eyes.

He turned and hugged Sans.

"It's over. It's finally over!"

Sans smiled.

"Yeah, kid. It's finally over."


End file.
